They're us
by Chargedlion
Summary: Cory, Shawn, Riley, and Maya decide to go on a road trip together. Adventure awaits for these four!
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic was suggested by aliqueen16, so thanks for the suggestion! Shawn is Maya's father in this.

Cory, Shawn, Riley, and Maya were all sitting together on the couch; Cory next to Riley, Shawn next to Maya, and the girls next to each other. It was late and they were all tired, but they were planning something...a road trip. It would be just the four of them, and they wanted it to be as fun as possible. They planned on leaving the next day, but they were all so tired they had to change it to the day after tomorrow. They had just finished making their plan so Cory and Shawn had Riley and Maya go to bed. Cory and Shawn gave their respective daughters a hug goodnight. When the two friends left, Cory and Shawn continued talking. "It's going to be fun, Shawny! Just the four of us, on an adventure!" Cory dramatically exclaimed to Shawn.

Shawn laughed. "It's not like we're going to the moon, Cor."

Cory's face lit up. "that's a great idea! Matthews' and Hunter's to the moon!"

Shawn grabbed Cory by the shoulder. "Are you insane?! We aren't going to the moon. All I want to do is go to sleep."

Cory smiled. "Then go to sleep, Shawny. We've got an adventure ahead of us."

Meanwhile...

Although the girls were supposed to be sleeping, they were way to excited to be doing that. Instead, they were sitting on Riley's bed, facing each other, and talking excitedly about the trip. "This is gonna be great. Just the four of us, on an adventure!" Riley exclaimed.

Maya smiled warmly. "We aren't going to the moon, Riley."

Riley's jaw dropped. "You're right, Maya, let's do that too!"

Maya laughed and hugged Riley. "You're crazy, we are not doing that," she whispered into Riley's shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep, Maya," Riley yawned.

Maya nodded and kissed Riley on the forehead. "Night, Riles."

Riley kissed Maya's forehead in return. "goodnight, Maya."

Cory had watched this whole thing unfold from Riley's doorway. Somehow, the two didn't see him. Cory smiled. "They're us."


	2. Pancakes

I know, this is a bit of a tease, but I needed to set the stage for the next part. The actual road trip will start tomorrow ;) Thanks for all of the support I've already gotten for this story. *Fist bump*

The next day...

Maya, being an early riser, woke up first and was sitting on the edge of Riley's bed, thinking about what adventurex

Soon after, Riley woke up. Maya didn't seem notice that Riley had woken up, so Riley decided to attempt to scare her. She slowly sat up, watching Maya as to make sure she wasn't paying attention. She scooted over so she was right behind Maya and quickly hugged her from behind yelling, "gotcha!"

Maya just smiled and kissed her cheek." 'Good morning, Riles. Did you sleep well?"

Riley looked bewildered. "How did you know?!"

Maya laughed. "You aren't exactly a ninja when it comes to sneaking up on me."

Riley loosely draped her arms around Maya and settled her chin on her shoulder.

Maya leaned her head against Riley's and smiled again. "Are you ready for adventure, Riles?"

Riley grinned. "I'm more than ready for adventure."

"Riley and Maya, taking on the world once again!" Maya excitedly added.

Riley raised the hand with their friendship ring on it. "Ring power!"

"Ring power!"

"Thunder!"

"Lighting!" Maya then looked at riley and asked, "forever?"

Riley took Maya's hand. "Forever," she promised.

They two sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, Maya now leaning back against Riley's shoulder. They soon heard Cory call them down for breakfast.

Then Shawn added that it was pancakes.

The two looked at each other and yelled, "pancakes!" They then scrambled to the kitchen to eat pancakes.

Cory and Shawn looked at each other and smiled.

"They're us," Shawn said.


	3. The adventure begins

As soon as Maya and Riley finished their pancakes, Shawn asked, "Are you ready for adventure, girls?"

They looks at each other, confused. "I thought we were going to leave tomorrow."

Shawn smiled. "Change of plans. We're leaving right now."

The two looked at each other again and yelled "yay!" They scrambled for the door and ran out. Cory and Shawn laughed and they both followed them out.

As soon as they all got into the car, they set off on their adventure. Neither Cory nor Shawn had told the girls where they were going. After a while, they got to the first stop.

The girls got out of the car and looked around. They looked back at Cory and Shawn, very confused. It was just a park.

As if he read their mind, Shawn explained, "It may just be a park, but we're going to have fun here." Shawn went to the back of the car and grabbed a Frisbee.

The girls looked at each other again, but this time it wasn't all smiles. Maya was smiling, but Riley looked afraid.

Riley knew that she wasn't exactly athletic, and Frisbee was definitely in the category of athleticism.

Maya's smile became sympathetic. "I'll protect you, Riles."

Riley finally smiled back and hugged Maya. They both then challenged "You're on, shawn!" Riley giggled. "That rhymed."

Maya laughed at her dork of a friend and called out to Cory and Shawn, "Girls VS boys. We're gonna kick your butts."

"Oh you're on, fiesty pants," Shawn replied.

Riley was clueless when it came to ultimate frisbee, so the gang decided it would be more fair if Cory was with Riley and for Maya to be with Shawn. The only problem was, Riley would always ran away from the frisbee instead of catching it.

So really, it was Maya and Shawn versus Cory.

Shawn, being the rowdiest of the group, dived towards Cory, tackling him down. They ended up on the ground in a fit of laughter.

Maya looked at Riley and smiled a sly grin.

"No no no no no! Don't, Maya!" But it was too late.

Maya playfully tackled Riley to the ground, receiving a squeal from her. Just like with Cory and Shawn, it ended in a fit of laughter.

Riley threw her arms around Maya's neck and hugged her.

Maya, still being on top of Riley, laughed and hugged her back. She then apologetically kissed Riley's brow, to say sorry for tackling her.

Cory and Shawn were sitting on the ground not to far from them. Shawn looked at Cory. "You weren't kidding, they _are_ us."

Because I teased you guys yesterday, this chapter is a bit longer than usual. The part where they tackled each other was actually something that happened in real life between me and my best friend. If you guys have any suggestions for future places they could go, pls DM me those and it could be featured in a later chapter. Anyways guys, *fist bump* to all you still reading this story.


	4. The Shawn to my Cory

I'm updating twice today because I might not be able to update tomorrow. Warning: all the feels and fuzzies in this chapter.

The four of them continued to play for a while, but eventually the girls got worn out.

Cory and Shawn told them that they should go back to the car to rest.

Riley looked so tired, Maya thought she was going to pass out. So, she took Riley's hand and pulled her along to the car.

Shawn and Cory continued to play catch, trusting that Riley and Maya will be able to get to the car safely on their own.

Maya helped Riley into the back of the car then settled down next to her. She was glad Shawn had given her the keys so that she could roll down the windows.

Riley immediately snuggled into Maya's shoulder and signed happily.

Maya grinned and leaned her head against Riley's. "Do you want to try and sleep now, Riles?" Maya asked after a while.

"Yeah...," Riley replied sleepily.

Maya let Riley lay down on her lap to get comfortable, then reached down and took one of Riley's hands, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. "I love you," Maya suddenly admitted. She felt that that was a better thing to say rather than goodnight, because it was only being one o'clock in the afternoon.

Riley smiled with eyes still closed, then lightly squeezed Maya's hand and responded, "Love you too, Peaches," in a slightly slurred voice.

Maya smiled back, even though Riley wouldn't see it. She really did love Riley, and she meant a lot to her. She also loved receiving those random I love you's as much as the next person would.

Riley noticed that Maya went silent, so she opened her eyes and looked at her. "Are you okay, Maya?" Riley asked, slightly concerned.

Maya laughed. "I'm fine. I was just quiet so you could sleep."

"Oh..."

Maya laughed again, then leaned down and kissed Riley's cheek. "Sleep. We still have an adventure ahead of us."

Riley suddenly shot up and sat on Maya's lap, facing her.

Maya didn't have much time to react, and when she tried to talk, Riley shushed her with her finger.

"Shh, let me say something," Riley hushed with a lopsided grin.

Maya gave in and sighed.

"I feel like I don't say this enough so I'm saying it now. I love you to the moon and back, Maya. You're my extraordinary relationship; the Shawn to my Cory." Riley leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "I always want you in my life. I care so much about you." She then leaned up and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, for always being there for me."

Maya was too stunned to speak and had become blinded with tears. "That was the most amazing thing you've ever said to me...," she finally choked out.

Riley smiled, her eyes also filling with tears. Maya pulled her into an embrace; both fully crying now.

Riley happily embraced her back just as tight, and they stayed that way until Riley yawned.

Maya smiled and released her. "I guess even after all that sappiness, you're still tired, eh?" she teased.

Riley laughed and got off of Maya's lap, and instead of laying her head back on her lap, Riley leaned her head on Maya's shoulder.

Maya put one arm around Riley's shoulder and pulled her slightly closer, then whispered into her hair, "And you're the Cory to my Shawn..."


	5. Chapter 5

Riley and Maya woke up suddenly, startled and confused. The car was now moving again. Riley and Maya looked at each other. Maya, having remembered what Riley had said earlier, softly kissed her on the cheek.

Riley immediately knew it was a 'thank you for what you said' kiss, so she grinned from ear to ear, still very happy that they were on this adventure together.

Cory turned around and looked at them. "You girls having fun so far?"

They both smiled. "Only the most fun I've had in a long time!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well duh, I'm with some of my favorite people," Riley added. They then laughed and side-hugged each other. "Oh, and, where are we going next, dad?"

Cory smiled. "You have to just wait and see.

The girls groaned.

Shawn laughed. "You're the ones who wanted adventure, and adventure is more fun when you don't know where you're going."

"You dont know where you're going!?" Maya and Riley exclaimed at the same time.

Shawn laughed again. "Of course _I_ know, but you guys won't until we get there."

The two friends groaned again.

It took a while, but they finally got to their destination. "Here we are, girls," Cory announced, smiling.

To be continued...


	6. Whatever you want

"The Philadelphia city zoo," Riley said out loud, reading the sign. "What's so special about this place?"

Shawn smiled. "This is where I met and became friends with your dad."

Riley and Maya looked at each other, smiling. "Woah!"

"Bet you won't beat our story about how I met Riley," Maya challenged, putting an arm around her friend.

Shawn winked. "You'd be surprised. Come on, let's go." The four got out of tne car, paid, and then went inside.

Cory looked at Shawn and asked, "What do you think, Shawn, should we show them how we became friends?"

Shawn nodded. "We've got them beat."

Maya protectively took Riley's hand and Cory laughed.

"Come on, let's go see where the greatest friendship was formed," Cory teased with a smirk.

Riley and Maya gasped and held up their hands with the friendship ring on them.

Shawn laughed. "Your mother just won't let Cory wear his. We got ours when he was twenty five."

Maya smirked and pressed a firm kiss to Riley's cheek, then looked at back Cory and Shawn. "But Riley and I are the best friends on the planet."

"Well then Shawn and I are the best friends in the universe," Cory shot back.

Riley, although loving the conversation, really wanted to know where Cory and Shawn became friends. "Can we just see where my dad and Shawn became friends, please?"

"No!" the three of them yelled back. Cory, Shawn, and Maya continued to argue about whose friendship was better.

Riley snapped her fingers. She had an Idea that would at _least_ get Maya to stop. Riley carefully held onto Maya's chin, wanting her to stay still.

Maya didn't seem to care.

Then Riley kissed Maya's temple, the only the thing that makes Maya calm down quickly.

Sure enough, Maya melted into Riley hand.

"Now, can we please go see where my dad and Shawn met?"

Maya looked at her and smiled fondly. "Whatever you want."

Cory and Shawn looked at each other, stunned. "Maybe they really _are_ the best friends in the universe," Shawn observed, still shocked.

"Nonsense, Shawny, but they are definitely close second."

Hey guys, thanks for all of the support on this fic and sorry for the cliffhanger last time. Anyway, *fist bump* to all of you guys still reading this story.


	7. Unneeded protection

Soon enough, they got to the place Cory and Shawn became friends: the llama pen.

Maya and Riley looked at each other and laughed. "You've got us beat, you said? This a llama pen, this doesn't beat our story," Maya scoffed, crossing her arms.

Shawn looked shocked at first, then he grinned. " _I_ saved Cory's life. He feel in, and I got him out. Your story, however, is basic. You climbed into Riley's window because you heard singing. Where's the excitement?"

Maya looked hurt. She never looked hurt.

Riley took her hand and held it, rubbing her thumb over the back of Maya's hand. She then looked at Shawn with a stern look. "Come on, Shawn, Maya's not made of stone. She genuinely thinks us meeting is the greatest thing ever."

Shawn repented by holding his hands up. "I'm sorry, Maya. I thought you were just playing around. I have you know, I'm _glad_ you have Riley."

Maya smiled and squeezed Riley hand. "Trust me I am too. I love this nerd." Maya then looked at Riley and lightly kissed her cheek.

Shawn and Cory both respectively, "aw"ed and Riley blushed from the attention.

"Can we check out the rest of the zoo?" Maya asked, now excited for the rest of the day's adventure. And that's exactly what they did.

Riley was growing tired again, having spent the whole day out and about with people she was very fond of.

Maya, who was stronger than she looked, carried Riley on her back all the way to the car.

Riley wanted to enjoy the piggyback ride, but she was too tired to care.

Maya settled Riley into the car, then climbed in after her. Maya then asked, "Do we have a hotel for tonight, Mr. Matthews?

Cory laughed lightheartly and nodded. "For tonight, yes we do. That's where we're headed right now."

Maya smiled and looked at her tired friend.

Riley smiled back. "By the way, I love you too." She then took Maya by the chin and pulled her closer, giving her a protective kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for protecting our friendship, but you dont have to protect it from my uncle Shawn. I think him and my dad really did have the best friendship ever." Riley flashed a playful smile and continued, "Hence the word 'did.' We could still take the title."

Cory suddenly turned around. "I heard that, girls. Remember, Shawn and I have ring power times a billion."

The girls both giggled at that remark, then smiled at each other once again. Maybe one day theirs would be times a billion too.


	8. Tickles and giggles

By the time they got to the hotel, Riley was already half asleep. Maya groaned and pulled riley out of the car. Still half asleep, Riley leaned heavily against Maya; attempting to walk properly but failing. Maya laughed at the way she was walking until Riley suddenly fell forward. Maya quickly grabbed her before she face planted; biting her tongue to hold back the laughter. Riley playfully slapped Maya's shoulder and said, "it's not funny peaches." Maya, now full on laughing, said, " but it really is riles," in between laughing. Riley smirked and said, your just jealous you aren't his fabulous when your tired." She then attempted to strike a pose, but she failed and fell for real this time. Maya had seen enough. She was now on her knees, doubled over in laughter. Riley, who was still on the ground, starting laughing too. Cory and Shawn, who watched this whole thing go down, were also laughing. Shawn then said, "come on weirdos, we have to go to our room now."

* * *

As soon as they got to the room, Riley flopped down on the bed. Maya laughed and jumped on her and started to tickle her. Riley immediately started laughing really hard and told Maya to get off. Maya didn't, so Riley flipped onto her back and tried to get her off. Even though Maya is shorter, she is also stronger than Riley. Maya eventually stopped, but she continued to pin Riley down on the bed. Riley gave up and just let Maya do whatever the heck she was doing. Maya was just sitting on Riley legs, but Riley was to tired to do anything about it. Maya got up and said, "what are you lying around for? Go get your pajamas on dork." Maya left, smiling like a weirdo to go get hers on. Riley smiled at her friend. "Maya is so confusing sometimes," Riley though. At least she thought it was in he head. "I heard that," Maya yelled from the bathroom. "You were meant to here it," she yelled back, even though that wasn't entirely true. Maya came out of the bathroom and walked over to her. She then pecked Riley's cheek and said, "sorry about earlier. I couldn't help it." She grinned and continued, "you were just asking to be tickled. You were so tired." Riley smiled and said, ,"it's ok. If I was you in that situation, I would've done the same thing." She then added, "And I'm still tired by the way, your tickling only woke me up a little." Maya made a pouty face then laughed. Riley then left to go and get changed.

When Riley came back out Maya was already on the bed, but she wasn't asleep yet. When Maya saw Riley she smiled and patted the spot next to her. Riley smiled wickedly and ran to Maya and jumped on her; tickling her. Maya had zero time to react, but she did get and get Riley off. Even though Riley wasn't as strong as Maya, she was bigger, so she used that to her advantage. eventually, Riley did stop, but continued to pin Maya down. Maya layed there with a goofy grin; looking up at riley. Riley smiled back. Then she bent down, pecked Maya's cheek, and said, "sorry about earlier. I couldn't help it. You were just asking to be tickled. You were so vulnerable." Maya laughed and said, "using what I said against me, very smart Matthews."


	9. That's how we roll

After the whole tickle incident, Riley was leaning back against Maya, while Maya was running her fingers through Riley's hair; humming softly. Riley, who was still rather drowsy, was enjoying Maya's attention. She leaned back a little more and sighed happily. Maya smiled and kissed her cheek; still running her fingers through her hair. Riley moved back even further until she was sitting on Maya's lap. Maya laughed a little and pulled her into a hug. Riley snuggled into it and held onto Maya's arms. Finally, Maya said, "it's funny how we so from tackling and tickling to cuddling and hugging." Riley smiled and said, " yeah, but thats just how we roll I guess." Maya laughed then leaned forward attempted to rest her chin on Riley's shoulder, but she was just short enough that she couldn't. Riley giggled and moved a little lower down. Maya then rested her head on Riley's shoulder and yawned. Riley then said, "I thought I was the tired one peaches." Maya laughed and said, "you still are, I'm just started to get tired" Riley smirked and replied, "yeah sure. We can sleep if you want to; it's getting late." Maya nodded and gently pushed Riley off her lap. Riley turned to her and hugged her tightly. Maya settled into the embrace and hugged her back. Riley whispered in her ear, "I love you." Maya whispered back, "I love you more." Riley pulled out if the embrace and said, "well I love you to infinity." Maya laughed; took Riley's hand and said, "and beyond." Riley smiled at the toy story reference; one of her favorite movies. She then settled down in the bed; getting under the covers. Maya did the same. She then leaned over and kissed Riley's forehead, saying, "goodnight riles." Riley kissed her forehead back and said goodnight as well. The two feel asleep rather quickly after that; both dreaming about what would come next on this Adventure.


	10. Waffles

Riley woke up confused; she forgot where she was. She looks over and saw Maya sound asleep and she smiled. She carefully got closer to her and whispered, "gett up sleepyhead."Maya groaned and tucked her head under Riley's chin. Riley smiled again and said, "you are really bad at hiding, you do know that's me, right?" Maya then whispered, "I know it's you, I was just hoping you would just cuddle instead of trying to get me up." Riley laughed and hugged Maya. She then said, "we do have to get up at some point you now." Maya smiled and said, "I know, but I just wanna be with you right now." Riley heart melted and she kissed the top of Maya's head. Cory and Shawn, who were across the room on the couch, suddenly called out, "come on girls! We're gonna go and get breakfast. You can continue hugging later." Riley and Maya both laughed and Riley pulled Maya to the door. Maya reluctantly followed her to go and get breakfast.

As soon as they got to where the food was, Maya seemed wide awake and perky for once. They girls looked at each other and said, "waffles!" Shawn laughed and said, "yesterday you did that for pancakes. What next, tomorrow you gonna tell French toast!?" Maya smiled and said, "yep, tomorrow is French toast. Even if there isn't any." Riley came up behind her and said, "get used to it uncle Shawn, we are weird and we don't make any sense." Shawn just looked at them and shrugged. Riley and Maya exchanged smiles. It was fun for them to mess with Shawn. Yet at the same time, they weren't exactly lying. Both of them got waffles and sat down to eat them. Cory and Shawn made it simple and just got cereal. Riley then asked, "so, where are we going today dad?" Cory laughed and said, "didn't Shawn tell you yesterday? You'll know when we get there." Maya and Riley both groaned dramatically, making the boys laugh. "Today will be fun, we promise," Cory continued.

* * *

I'm honestly not sure how long this fanfic is actually gonna be, but I think this one is gonna take a little while. I might make a new one-shot soon, so be on the lookout for that. *Fist-bump*


	11. Monopoly gone wrong

As soon as the four finished eating, they went back up into there room to hang out for a bit. When they got back to the room Riley said, "wait, i thought we were going on an adventure today. Are we not them?" Shawn winked and said, "oh there's going to be adventure alright. Just not this second. I thought it would be fun if we played a board game." Maya and Riley smiled and Riley said, "Yay!"

Cory had brought monopoly with him, and Shawn was really happy that he did. The group then picked out their monopoly pieces. Riley picked the dog, Maya picked the top hat, Shawn picked the car, and Cory had the ship. Maya playfully nudged Riley, saying, "of course you picked the dog smiley Riley." Riley laughed and so did the other two. Once they stopped laughing, they started playing the game. Shawn was the banker, so he passed the money out to everyone. Then they got their properties. Shawn was the one that was going first, so he rolled the dice. he got a 2, putting him on a community chest space. He picked up the card and read it. "Go directly to jail." He looked up from the card and groaned, "are you kidding me?! The first turn?!" Cory laughed, which made Shawn shove him over. Cory yelped, and sat back up again, saying, "it's not my fault Shawnie, blame the card!" Shawn just sighed and moved his car piece to the jail space. Next was Cory's turn. He rolled the dice and got 11. Riley giggled. Rolling an 11 when your one the go space puts you at the jail space. Cory noticed and bit his tongue to refrain from laughing. He was technically going to visit Shawn in jail. Shawn also noticed and laughed at the irony. Next was Riley, who rolled a 3. She landed on Whitechapel road, which she decided not to buy. Now it was Maya's turn. Maya rolled 4, making her land on income tax. "Seriously?! Shawn and I are not very lucky today." Riley laughed, which made Maya shove her away. She was a little too rough though, so Riley accidentally hit her head. Riley yelped in pain and moved away from her. Maya immediately regretted what she did. "Riley! I'm sorry I didn't mean...,"she trailed off. Sne could see the tears that Riley was trying to hold back. Cory and Shawn looked at each other; afraid of what was gonna happen next. Maya was mad at herself for doing that to Riley. She carefully got closer to riley and whispered, "where does it hurt?" Riley just looked at her for a minute, then pointed to a spot on the top of her head. Maya sat up on her knees and tenderly kissed the spot that Riley said hurt. Riley looked up at her a little surprised, but said nothing. Maya them said softly, "i didn't mean for you to get hurt Riles." Riley now also got up on her knees and faced her. She then hugged her, making Maya do a double take. "Why are you hugging me,"she asked, not realizing that was a stupid question. Riley laughed and said,"because I forgive you dork"

The girls returned to the boys. Cory and Shawn had watched what had happened between them, and were relieved by the end result. Cory and Shawn looked at each other and hugged each other. Riley immediately said, "stop it, you're boys!" Cory jokingly responded with, "what? You guys get your moment, but we don't?" Maya laughed and said, "go ahead, we are still the best friends on this planet. Right Riles?"Riley nodded and said, "ring power!"


	12. Filler chapter

Just a quick filler chapter. I'm going to update "what happened" tomorrow. *Fist bump*

* * *

The game went on for longer than expected, but it was still fun non the less. Shawn ended up going bankrupt AND when to jail 3 more times. He was poured about that, which the girls thought was funny. Riley also went bankrupt, because she was one of those players who bought everything. So it was all down to Cory and Maya. Riley was next to Maya cheering her on. Maya was laughing because it eas just s game, but Riley was so excited about it. They continued to play, but eventually Cory was the one on top. "Yes!" Cory yelled; high fiving Shawn. Maya was a little disappointed, but she was still happy to be second. Shawn obviously didn't like getting last, but all that. After was that he was with some of his favorite people. Riley was happy to be with her family, and yes, that includes Maya. She lovingly kissed her on the cheek, for no reason in particular, just out of love. Maya smiled. She loves receiving those random kisses. They four just sat there for a but, in a comfortable silence. Riley was leaning against Maya's shoulder,and cory had his arm around Shawn with a crooked smile plastered on his face. Riley was gonna say something about that, but decided not to. Boys will be boys she thought to herself. Finally Cory spoke, saying, "who's ready for this Adventure to continue?" Riley and Maya shot up, saying, "Me!" Shawn then shot up and shouted, "me too," which made the girls laugh. Cory smiled and said, "well then, let's go." Riley immediately grabbed Maya's hand and ran out the door; Maya laughed the whole time. Cory and Shawn smiled at each other and also ran out the door. Adventure still awaits for these four.


	13. High school

Got a little hate on my other story, so I'm taking a break from it.

* * *

The four of them ran to the car and jumped in; Riley and Maya giggling the whole way. Shawn was driving so Cory explained what the day was going to be like. "We are going to two places today. Both have to do witg things you guys do back at home." Maya amd Riley looked at each other, confused. "Why," Riley asked. Cory smiled and said, "you'll see." Riley groaned which makes Maya laughed.

When they got there, Cory and Shawn both had wide smiled on their faces. "We're here," Cory said, still with a smiled plastered on his face. Riley looked out the window amd gasped. She knew where they were. "Oh my gosh! This is your high school, isn't it?!" Shawn smiled and said, "yep! We figured it would be cool to stop by and see this place." Maya and Riley smiled at each other. They knew that high school had some ups and downs, but either way it was still cool to see their high school. They got out of the car and looked at the school. "So many memories," Cory said under his breath. Shawn replied, "yeah, like when I had good hair." The four of them broke out in a fit of laughter. "Can we go in," Riley asked. Shawn shook his head and said, "unfortunately not, we have other things to do today. We just wanted to show you guys." Riley nodded, even though she was a little disappointed. They got back into the car and went on their way to the next stop. Maya yawned, which made Riley giggle a little. Maya looked over at her and said, "hey, remember when they said we could hug later?" Riley nodded and smiled. She put her arm around Maya. Maya smiled happily and also put her arm around Riley. Riley then said, "sorry for waking you up earlier. I know how much you hate it." ! Maya laughed and said, "it was worth it though, this morning was great!" Riley smiled again and said, "it sure was. I'm glad we're on this trip Maya." Maya pecked Riley's cheek and said, "me too. It's awesome!" riley smiled once again; receiving this much affection from Maya was rare, but amazing. They didn't even know where the were going, but they were having fun doing it.


	14. Darts

I Haven't really watched boy meets world, so some facts may be wrong.

Finally updated it!

* * *

The four continued on their adventure until they got to their destination; Chubbies! They got out of the car and looked at it, Shawn saying, "after all these years..." Riley and Maya were confused; they had no idea was Chubbies even was. Cory smiled at them and said, "Girls, I give you...our hangout spot!" Riley cocked her head and said, "so...this is yours guys' Topangas's then?" Shawn smiled and said,"Yep. Our home away from home." Maya said to that, "woah," and Riley was speechless. Shawn smiled at Cory and said, "I think we broke them." Cory waved his hand in front of Riley's face and Shawn did the same thing to Maya. Both jumped in surprised which in turn made the boys laugh. Cory said to them, "you guys want to join us or are you just going to stare off into space?" Riley and Maya looked at each other and ran inside. Cory and Shawn laughed again and followed them in. When they got inside, they stood there and took it all in. "Nothing's changed," Cory said under his breath. Riley smiled at Maya and said, "I dunno Maya, maybe they actually do have us beat." Maya playfully gasped and acted surprised, which made Riley giggle. Shawn looked at Cory and said, "Let's play darts! I bet I've got you beat." Cory replied, "oh, it's on!" They went over to the dart board; the girls following behind. Cory and Shawn shook hands and said, "May the best man be victorious." Riley looked at Maya and said, "I bet my dad's gonna win." Maya replied, "it's definitely gonna be Shawn." They faced each other and said, "Oh, you're on!" Cory smiled and said to Shawn, "They're us." Then he turned his attention to the dart board and started the game against Shawn.

It. Was. Dead. Even. Both Cory and Shawn needed 20 points to win. Riley was cheering on Cory and Maya was cheering on Shawn. Cory turned ground and said, "your throwing off my concentration weirdos." maya covered Riley's mouth and Riley covered Maya mouth; shushing each other. Cory laughed and went back to trying to hit the 20. Shawn bit his lip and secretly hoped Cory would miss. Cory took aim and threw the dart. He hit double 20, mean that he busted. "Aw man, that sucks," Cory said as he back away from the board. Shawn smirked and said, "better luck next time buddy," then he got ready for his turn. He got into a stance, took a deep breath, and threw the dart. It hit the 20 dead on and he yelled, "Yes! I beat Cory Matthews at dart! I'm the king!" Cory pouted in the corner. Maya smiled at Riley and said, "Told you Shawn would beat your dad. Pay up Matthews." Maya tapped her own cheek and grinned. Riley rolled her eyes and kissed Maya's cheek. Then Maya said with a smile, "Your debt has been payed off, you are know free to do what ever you want." Riley rolled her eyes again and laughed. "Your such a dork Maya," she said with a crooked smile. Maya made a face and said sarcastically, "Who me? Never." Riley giggled and hugged her. Maya hugged her back and smiled. Maya softly kissed her cheek and said playfully, "there now we're even." Meanwhile, Cory stopped pouting in a corner and was shaking hands with Shawn. "Good game Shawnie, but next time, im gonna win." Shawn grinned and said, "you're on."


	15. Thrown

Kinds short, but hey I've got school

* * *

Shawn and Cory played another game of darts and Shawn won once again. Cory was not exactly happy about that. But all in all, he was happy to be in this trip nonetheless. "Ha! You lost the bet again," Maya said with a smirk. Riley rolled her eyes and payed up; she lovingly kissed Maya's cheek once again. After Cory and Shawn finished playing darts, they all decided to play pool together. Riley didn't really know how to play, so it was all just for fun. Cory explained the rules to the girls and seemed to understand, so they begun playing. Cory went first and did a pretty decent job, then it was Riley's turn. Maya stood across from her and watch, not knowing that Riley had no clue how to hit the ball. Riley accidentally threw the pool stick instead of hitting the ball, and things got bad quick. It went straight for Maya and she didn't have time to duck. The pool stick hit her right above the eye and knocked her backwards with a yelp. She didn't fall, but it hurt; bad. "Maya," Cory, Shawn, and Riley all yelled. They rushed to Maya's side to see if she was ok. Maya backed off saying she was fine, but at very least Riley knew she wasn't fine. Cory and Shawn shrugged, deciding it was best to leave Maya alone. Riley didn't stop though, because she knew Maya better than anyone. Riley slowly approached Maya, afraid to see the damage inflicted. Riley eventually got close enough to where she could see a bruise just above Maya's eyebrow. Riley felt bad about what had happened. Maya just looked at Riley and said nothing. Riley got slightly closer and Maya took a step back, which in turn made Riley feel worse. She whispered just loud enough to where Maya could hear, "I'm sorry, I've never played before. I didn't mean to hit you with it." Maya nodded and stepped closer to Riley; trusting that what she said was true. "You just want to go back to playing then," Maya asked her. Riley s!more and said, "Yeah, but one more thing I should do first." She got even closer to Maya, and as softly as she could, kissed the bruise on Maya's forehead. Maya smiled and said, "Thanks." Riley nodded and said, "no problem" the two walked back over to where Cory and Shawn were and continued there game of pool.


	16. Stargazing

The four of them continued to play pool, luckily with no more injuries. When the finished the game it was getting late again. Riley looked out the window and was surprised that it was dark already. Riley looked at Cory and said with a yawn, "Are we going to head back now?" Cory smiled and said, "We've got in more stop today." Riley looked at Maya and Maya smiled. She knew Riley was tired, but she was still eager for adventure. They all walked outside to the car, or at least Cory and Shawn did. Maya had to stay beside Riley so she won't fall asleep while walking. Maya giggled at Riley's drowsiness. Once they were all in the car, they headed off to their last destination for the day. Riley began to nod off which made Maya have to stifle her laughter.

Once they got there, they all got out of the car. Well, Maya dragged Riley out, but still. They were at a park again, but this time for a different reason. Shawn looked at Maya and Riley and said, "To end off today's adventure, we are going to stargaze. You can't do things like this in new York!" Maya smiled and so did Riley, at least she was awake enough for that. Cory pointed to a hill not that far away and said, "That's where we are going." The two nodded ad headed over there with them. Once they got there, they all layed down in the grass, looking up at the Stars. Cory and Shawn were off a little ways from where the girls were. Maya and Riley looked at the stars, Riley being filled with wonder. Maya was smiling at the brightness of the stars. Maya adjusted so both of her hands were behind her head as Riley got closer, due to the fact it was cold. Maya smiled and let Riley snuggle into her. They looked up at the stars again as Riley whispered, "I'm really sorry about earlier." Maya turned to her and softly kissed her cheek. "It's not your fault," she whispered back, "You didn't know how." Riley looked back at her and replied, "Yeah but..." Maya pressed her finger against Riley's lips, shushing her. "It's not your fault," she repeated. Riley didn't say anything this time, but she did press her lips gently to Maya's bruise. Maya leaned into Riley's touch a little; smiling. Riley pulled back after a bit and whispered, "but that bruise came from me." Maya frowned and replied, "No, it came from that pool stick and my stupidity." Riley smiled playfully and said, "Well you are stupid." Maya pretended to take offense, saying, "How dare you even say that!" Then she laughed and looked back at the stars again. Riley rested her head on Maya's stomach and looked up too. Maya smiled and playfully patted Riley's head.

Meanwhile, Cory and Shawn were still looking up at the stars. Cory turnd to Shawn and said, "This is probably the best adventure we've had in a long time." Shawn didn't look at him, but he nodded and said, "definitely." Cory then said, "To bad we've only got tomorrow then we have to go home." Shawn sighed and said, "Yeah, but that's still an entire day though."


	17. Don't worry about it

Don't worry guys, it's definitely not over yet. Still got some chapters left for sure.

Longish chapter

* * *

It was getting cold, so they were going to have to leave soon. Maya sat up slowly, for Riley had started to doze off. Riley groaned and rolled down and layed on Maya's legs. Maya laughed quietly and bent down and kissed the top of Riley's head, whispering, "We have to go back to the hotel Riles." Riley groaned again and whispered, "5 more minutes..." Maya laughed and said, "it's almost 10'oclock at night Riley; it's not Morning." Riley sat up and hugged Maya close. Maya hugged her back; smiling. Riley whispered, "I'm cold Maya." Maya hugged her even closer; resting her chin on Riley's shoulder, saying, "let's go over to your dad and Shawn then. They'll take us back to the hotel." Riley nodded against Maya's shoulder but she didn't let go yet. Maya sighed and stayed in the embrace that Riley held them in. Maya turned her head and whispered into Riley's ear, "We have to leave at some point, Riles." Riley whispered back, "I know." Maya shrugged out of the embrace and stood up, much to Riley's disappointment. Maya smiled and extended her hand for Riley to grab. Riley reluctantly grabbed it and was pulled to her feet. Maya smiled and lightly kissed her forehead, saying, "sorry, but we needed to head back. We can snuggle later, ok?" Riley nodded and said, "Yeah, ok. Thanks." Maya smiled again and went on her way over to Cory and Shawn. Riley wasn't following so sne turned around and went back. She took Riley's hand and said, "Come on, let's go." Riley sighed and went along with her.

Once they got over to Cory and Shawn, they realized that the boys had fallen asleep. Riley and Maya grinned at each other and jumped on the boys, startling them awake. Cory yelped and Shawn sat up quickly, in a almost scared matter. Cory and Shawn both realized that the girls were looking at them so they eased up. Shawn then said, "Oh, it's just you guys. Ready to go back then?" Maya and Riley both nodded, so the boys stood up and lead the way back to the car. One they got to the car and got in, Riley pretty much immediately started to doze off again. Maya smiled at her sleepy friend and let Riley lean against her shoulder. Cory smiled a little and said quietly, "We are heading back to the hotel. You should probably not let Riley sleep to much." Maya looked at Riley and whispered, "Don't sleep little plant, wait until we get there." Riley groaned and said quietly, "Do I have to?" Maya smiled and said, "Yes or can't snuggle with me later." Riley quickly sat up, which made Maya laugh. Riley said under her breath, "Ok fine, I won't sleep yet." Maya playfully kissed her cheek and said, "I knew you wouldn't if I said that." Riley shrugged and said, "Yeah, yeah. You know me well."

Once they finally got back to the hotel, Riley was having trouble staying awake, but she managed to. They all got out of the car and went up to their hotel room. When they got inside, they all sighed a sigh of relief. Riley immediately flopped down on the bed, not even bothering getting into her pajamas. Maya walked over to her and smiled warmly, saying sarcastically, "What, your tired? No way!" Then she sat down next to her and said softly, "You should get into your pajamas,its not comfortable to sleep in your clothes." Riley groaned and said, "Fine... I'll do it." Maya stood up and extended her hand for Riley again; Riley grabbing it and was pulled to her feet. She smiled at Maya and went to go change. When she left Maya smiled as well, thinking to herself, "Oh, my best friend that I know and love. She's such a dork."

By the time Riley came back, Maya was in her pajamas and was already in bed. She wasn't asleep though, she had kept her promise to Riley. Riley went over to the bed and climbed in next to her. She smiled and,"There, we can snuggle if your still cold." Riley immediately got closer and snuggled into Maya's neck, sighing softly. Maya laughed a little and softly kissed the top of her head, saying, "You enjoyed today's adventure Riles?" Riley nodded and whispered, "Everything except for when I hurt you." Maya sighed and said, "don't bear yourself up about it, it wasn't your fault." Riley moved from Maya's neck and looked at her eyes, saying, "I love you, I always will. And because i love you, I'm going to be protective of you, even if it's me I'm protecting you from." Maya looked back at her intently, almost feeling bad for just wanted her to forget about it. Maya bumped her forehead against hers and whispered, "I know you love me, I love you too. But you don't need to protect me from you, I trust you." Riley continued to hold their gaze, not wanting to look away as she feared she would cry. Maya looked down as they lost eye contact. Riley nuzzled her cheek and whispered, "I only do that cause I love you." Maya whispered back, "And I'm only saying this because I love you... I'm ok, nothing really bad happened, and you need to stop worrying so much. It's ok." Riley didn't say anything else, she just raised her head a little and kissed Maya's bruise once again. At least she tried to, Maya moved away last second. She whispered more harshly this time, "Stop it! It's not your fault so don't be like this!" Riley looked at her; eyes watering. "I'm not going to sleep with you tonight, it's best if I just leave," Riley said under her breath. She got up and left, leaving Maya feeling like a terrible friend.


	18. Not you fault

Riley couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. She had a fight with her best friend and it was her fault. She couldn't see Maya from where she was, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she cried quietly. "Maya..." she whispered under her breath. She put her face in her hands and continued to cry, feeling stupid for what she had done.

Meanwhile, Maya was feeling just as bad; crying as well. She was a fool; trying to tell Riley not to be herself...not to worry. Out of frustration she gritted her teeth and let out a cry, not quite loud enough for Riley to hear. She was frustrated with herself and the fact that she got mad for no reason. Riley had tried to kiss her forehead and she just moved away. She was stupid. Riley was just being protective. Maya cried into her hands and whispered,"Why am I so stupid."

Riley felt terrible, so she eventually decided to go back to Maya; to apologize. She ran over to the bed that she was supposed to be sleeping in; tiptoeing when she got closer. She saw Maya; Maya was crying into her hands. Riley's heart hurt at the sight of her best friend. Maya heard a breath and looked up and saw Riley. Before she had one to react, Riley Ran over to her and hugged her tightly, saying in a shaky voice, "I'm so sorry, I was so stupid!" Maya hugged her back just as tight and whispered, "it's ok, I shouldn't have been like that towards you." Maya let go of Riley and held her face in her hands. Riley looked at her, eyes still red from crying. Maya kept one hand on her face and moved the other one down at Riley's neck. She moved forward and pressed her lips to Riley forehead, letting her know that she feel awful for what she did. She stayed there for a while, then pulled back slowly. Riley looked up at her; Maya's hands still on her cheek and neck. She whispered under her breath, "Maya..." Maya whispered back, "Riley... I'm so sorry." Riley moved her hand up and on Maya's cheek; stroking it gently. "It's ok Maya, I was being annoying about it. It's not your fault," she said, touching her forehead to Maya's. Maya looked into her eyes as the burning sensation of tears was felt again. Riley moved back from Maya forehead and just looked at her. Maya tried to keep a straight face, but Riley could see it on her face that she still felt terrible. Riley hugged her again, this time Maya tucked her head under her chin; crying into her neck. "I... I'm...I don't," Maya stuttered. "Shhh, it's ok Maya," Riley said softly. She kissed the top of her head and continued, "Don't beat yourself up about this,it was both of our faults." Maya wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her even closer to her. Riley sighed and kissed her head again, leaving it longer than before. Soon Maya's crying ceased; she had fallen asleep. Riley lifted her head off on Maya's and sighed; looking at her sleeping friend. She touched her forehead to Maya's and whispered as quietly as she could, "Goodnight Maya, I love you."


	19. French toast

Like usual, Riley was the first one awake. At one point during the night the two have moved away from each other, so Maya was further away from Riley that before. Riley whispered softly, "Hey Peaches." Maya opened her eyes slowly and replied softly, "Hey." Riley smiled and said, "how did you get over there?" Maya smiled back, scooted closer to her, and said, "I don't know, but I'm honestly really cold." Riley rolled her eyes and said, "Oh just come her you dork." Maya smiled and hugged Riley; cuddling into her like nothing happened the day before. Riley decided not to mention the night before, but to just let it go. Riley kissed Maya's cheek and whispered, "Ready for more adventure Maya?" Maya smiled back and replied, "Born ready!" Maya then nudged Riley's cheek with her nose and said, "But not yet. I'd rather stay with you." Riley's smile widened and she said, "Awww, your so sappy sometimes." Maya shrugged and said, "Well, I can only really be sappy with you. But come on, you looove it though." Riley rolled her eyes and replied playfully, "Nah, I actually hate it. Get away from me you creep!" Then she smiled and kissed her forehead gently. Maya laughed and sat up on the bed; rubbing her eyes. Riley sat up as well, even though she was still tired. Maya grinned and said, "Adventure?" Riley grinned too and replied, "Yeah, adventure!" Maya held up her hand and Riley highfived it. Maya smiled a crooked grin and said, "Oh yeah, I guess I haven't yet." Riley was confused, but soon realized what Maya as talking about. Maya leaned over and kissed Riley's cheek, then smiled and said, "So you aren't the only affectionate one." Riley smiled, then Shawn came into the room. He smiled as well and said, "Ready for the final day of adventure?" He stopped and realized what he had said, then he quickly covered his mouth. Maya raised on eyebrow and exclaimed,"Last day!? Really?" Shawn Rubbed the back of his neck and said, "unfortunately yes. You guys have to go back to school anyways." Riley suddenly had a dreamy look on her face. Maya knew it was because of Lucas so she rolled her eyes and left Riley with her weird fantasies. Riley soon snapped out of it and followed them to go and get breakfast.

Once they got done there, Shawn smirked at the girls and said, "You girls gonna freak out and say French toast today?" The girls grinned at each other and yelled out, "French toast!" Shawn rolled his eyes and laughed. Cory smiled at Shawn's relationship with the two. Once they got there breakfast, they all sat down together at a table. As a joke, Riley and Maya didn't actually get French toast, which made Shawn confused. Maya snuck z playful wink at Riley, knowing that they have messed with Shawn. Riley spoke up and asked, "So dad, is this really the last day of our adventure? We leave tomorrow then?" Cory sighed and nodded, "Yes Riley, today Is the last day. But it'll be a good one, we promise." Riley sighed, but was still happy it wasn't over yet. Maya smirked and said, "I'm guessing I can't ask what we're doing today then?" Shawn laughed and said, "Yep, we ain't telling you nothing yet." Maya responded playfully, "Ugh, you so annoying." Shawn faked looked hurt them laughed. Adventure wasn't over quite yet.


	20. About their fight

They decided to hangout in the Hotel room for a bit. They all went up to the room to relax a little before they continued their adventure. Riley and Maya sat on the floor together and decided to talk more about the day before; about their fight. Riley couldn't help but glance up at the bruise on Maya's forehead. Maya noticed that and whispered to her, "I know you are just being protective, but it's ok; I'm ok." Riley looked at Maya's eyes and sighed a little, knowing she was right. She kissed Maya's cheek and said, "I'm just worried about you." Maya knew that she couldn't fight with her about that. She knew she was worried about her. Maya placed a hand on Riley's cheek and whispered finally, "I know you are, I honestly dont blame you, but I'm ok." Riley leaned into Maya's touch and looked into Maya's eyes again. Maya smiled warmly and moved her finger across Riley's cheek a little,. "I love you you know," Riley whispered softly. Maya's smile widened and she kissed her forehead gently, whispering, "I love you too." Riley leaned and against Maya's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I was kinda... annoying about it." Maya leaned against Riley's head and whispered, "It's ok, you meant well I just took it the wrong way." Riley moved her arm so It was around Maya and sighed, saying, "I don't deserve your love and forgiveness, But thanks anyways Peaches. Maya moved her head and kissed Riley's temple, whispering in her ear, "You deserve all the love in the world Riley." Riley choked back tears as she replied, "After everything I've ever said to you...you still think that?" Maya smiled and said, "I don't think, i know you deserve it." Maya then smirked and continued, "Besides know we are even, I accidentally hurt your head and you accidentally hurt mine. It's all even now." Riley laughed a little and said, "When you put it like that it makes it seem like everything is fine." Riley carefully touched her forehead to Maya's; smiling like a weirdo."You do know how much I care about you, right," Riley asked her. Maya nuzzled Riley cheek and said sarcastically, "No I have no idea, please tell me." Riley grinned and stood up much to Maya's surprise. Riley extended her hand for Maya to try so she grabbed it; being pulled to her feet. Riley smiled and said, "Just don't talk." Maya raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. Riley smiled again and wrapped her around around Maya's neck loosely. She pressed her lips against Maya's forehead and kissed it as softly as possible. When she pulled back she whispered, "I care about you so much, I can put it into words. So that means I have to show you." Maya eyes started to water as she looked into Riley's eyes; seeing how serious she was being. Riley whispered again, saying, "And with that's comes with me being protective. I'm sorry I was protecting you from me." A tear escaped and rolled down Maya's cheek silently. Riley wiped it away and smiled. Maya smiled and said, "Oh just come here you." Maya wrapped her arms around Riley's waist and hugged her close. Riley relaxed into the embrace and smiled again.

They must've forgotten that Cory and Shawn were in the room with them. They had seen the whole thing play out. Cory looked at Shawn and said, "I think we can officially say we are tied for the best friends ever, because that proves a lot." Shawn nodded and said, "Agreed, that we honestly kind of sweet." Cory looked at Shawn and hugged him. Shawn hugged him back and said, "Why are we doing this?" Cory replied, "Because they do it, why can't we?"

* * *

Get ready for the plot twist of the century...


	21. Going home

I was a little dramatic about the plot twist last time, but nonetheless it still is plot twist.

* * *

Riley and Maya pulled back from their embrace and smiled at each other. All was forgiven and forgotten. Cory and Shawn walked over to the girls with some news. Shawn rubbed the back of his neck and said, "We have some bad news. Your dad needs get back to work tomorrow so we have to head home now." Riley and Maya looked at each other with sad expressions. Their adventure was coming to a end. Cory then said, "This was unfortunate, but at least we've had fun these last few days." Maya and Riley both nodded and smiled. It had been fun. "For sure, I just wish it wouldn't just end now," Riley said to them. Cory nodded and said, "Trust me, me too."

They all got into the car and started heading home; everyone sad yet happy. Maya looked at Riley and said, "So, what was your favorite part of this trip?" Riley smiled and said, "I honestly don't know, it was all pretty fun. I guess just the fact I got to hangout with people I love for a few days." Maya smiled and said, "Aww, yeah that was pretty cool. My favorite part was watching Shawn rage at monopoly though." "I wasn't raging," Shawn whined in the front seat. Riley and Maya laughed. "Well alright then uncle Shawn, what was your favorite part," Riley asked in a teasing tone. Shawn replied playfully, Going back to chubbies, because I beat your dad at Darts twice in a row." Maya rolled her eyes and said, "Boys; everything's a competition." Shawn responded in a offended tone, "Hey! Done think we didn't here you guys placing "bets" on us." Riley blushed. She had forgotten about that, they were acting must like them. Maya then said quietly, "Oh yeah...I guess we are a lot alike then." Then Riley spoke up and said, "What was your favorite part dad?" Cory shrugged and said, "I don't know, probably going back to see where Shawn and I became friends. That was fun." Nodded and said, "Yeah that was fun." Maya grinned and said, "Yeah, tbat actually was pretty cool." Riley leaned against Maya's shoulder and sighed happily. Maya smiled and put her arm around her. "I'm glad went on this adventure together," Riley whispered. Maya smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head, saying softly, "Me too Riles."

Philadelphia wasn't that far from New York, so before long that made it home. Maya kissed Riley's cheek goodbye and left; Shawn leaving too. Maya didn't know what she wanted to do so she just went for a walk in the park.

She regretted that decision...

* * *

Plot twist... ya get it now?


	22. The finale

Plot twist activate!

* * *

Maya walked around the park and thought about the adventure she just had. She smiled at the memory of her and Riley's "betting" thing they did. The two of them were actually a lot like Cory and Shawn. And that's when she saw them; the people that would change her life for the worse. Two boys and a girl; boys both blonde, girl with dark hair. They come up to her and the girl said mockingly, "Where's you little friend Hart? Where's little miss sunshine and rainbows?" Maya growled and said, "How do you know me and what do you want with Riley?" The girl laughed and said, "It's not miss sunshine we want." She jabbed her finger to Maya's chest and continued, "it's you we want." Maya lowered her eyebrows and said, "You don't know who your messing with." One of the boys laughed and said, "Yes we do. Your little friend has made you weak and we'll prove it to you." Maya's eyes widened and she stepped back a little. The other boy smirked and said, "I think we just proved it a little." Then he struck; he punched Maya in the stomach, knocking her backwards. She stumbled, but didn't fall. She clutched her stomach and groaned; feeling intense pain. The boy snickered and punched Maya's side, knocking her to the ground. Maya protected her head before it hit the ground; now in immense pain. The other boy laughed and held Maya to the ground; not letting her move. Then came the final blow. As the boy pinned her down, the girl kicked Maya's ankle as hard as she could. Maya heard a crack and yelled out in pain. The boys and the girl all smirked. The girl got close to Maya's face and said, "You are weak Hart, you picked the wrong friend." Then she and the boys left Maya sprawled out on the ground. Maya wanted to cry; she wanted to yell, but she didn't. "Riley... she's gonna find out," she thought to herself. She sat up slowly, trying not to hurt herself more. The she stood up, not putting much pressure on her ankle. She winced at the pain from the punches. She didn't want to, but she had to go to Riley.

Owww," Maya yelled out to no one in particular. She had hit her already throbbing ankle on the edge of Riley's window. Riley heard her and went to greet her. "Heyyy peaches, how are ya doing," Riley said, but then paused and looked at her friend. Riley immediately knew something was wrong. "You ok," she asked...

* * *

Bet ya didn't see that coming...

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... the prequel to "What happened!"


End file.
